


A ride he will never forget

by Heartgirl



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Car Sex, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Swearing, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartgirl/pseuds/Heartgirl
Summary: Mickey gives ian the ride of his life during a test drive





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to get this short fic up so excuse the errors, and please be gentle this is my first fic!

It was a Friday evening and Mickey was at work, bored as fuck. He had shown three cars that day; one to a young couple looking to buy their first car together, another to a prissy old lady, and the last to a single father looking for a safe car for his two kids. But, of course, all of them were just there to test Mickey’s last nerve by asking a million and one questions, wasting hours of his time, only to end up not buying a car. 

“Hey, yo! Mark,” Mickey yelled, “Can I cut out early today? I'm board as fuck and no one’s in here.”

“I guess so.” Mark said, “Don't forget about the meeting tomorrow with the big boss or he’ll have your ass, dude, and not in the way you like.”

“Haha - Fuck you, man. See you later, I'm out” Mickey replied as he walked out of the office. 

Just as he was walking out Mickey noticed someone pulling up to the car lot. As soon as the man was out of his car, Mickey looked up and muttered, “fuck.” He was the most beautiful man Mickey had ever seen, with the bright red hair and freckles - he literally took Mickey’s breath away. Mickey didn't realize he had stopped breathing until he started to choke. 

“Hey,” the man said, “are you alright? Do need some help?”

“Oh, uhm, no. Sorry, just swallowed wrong.” Mickey said.

“Ok, cool. Just wanted to make sure. I'm Ian, by the way”

Mickey was about to introduce himself when Mark popped out of nowhere.

“Hey man, I'm Mark. Can I help you with finding a car this evening?”

“Well, yeah. Actually my car is a piece of shit and I'm really looking for something reliable and safe.”

“Hey Mickey,” Mark said, “Aren't you leaving for the night?”

“Uhm, no… I was just coming out here to see if I can help this guy actually, so you can kindly fuck off now, Mark.” Mickey said, looking at him like he was staring daggers into him. 

“Ok dude, relax. I’m going, ok” Mark said, heading back inside.

“Sorry about that man,” Mickey said, looking up into the taller man’s beautiful green eyes. “He’s always trying to steal my sales.”

"No worries, I get it.” Ian said with a slight grin on his face. He looked at Mickey and thought to himself that he was hot as fuck.

Mickey cleared his throat and looked up at the taller man, “So - uh what kinda car are you looking for anyway, cause your tall as fuck, so maybe like a SUV or something? Or do you need a family van or something?”

“Uh, nope - just me.” Ian said, giving Mickey a good once over. 

“Well, ok then. Let’s see If I can find you something really good then. Follow me.” Mickey licked his lips while trying not to make it to obvious that he was checking out the taller man. As Mickey started walking away Ian couldn’t help but check out Mickey’s sweet ass in the dress pants he was wearing. They seemed to hug him in all the right places. Ian thought about how he would like to spank and bite the shit of it. Damn he was horny. 

“So here we have this sweet ass 2018 Lexus GS.” Mickey said, pointing out the first car, “Man, this shit right here is amazing. If you want, I can take you on a ride.” Shit! Why did he just say that? 

Ian looks down at him with wide eyes and said, “I would definitely like a ride from you… ya know, if you’re up for taking me on one.” He licked his lips while looking down at Mickey smirking. 

That smirk got Mickey’s dick hard so fast, just thinking about literally giving him a ride in the back seat of the SUV. 

“Ok - so I’ll get the keys and be right back. Don’t fucking go anywhere,” He said, biting his lip while jogging into the building to get the keys. He was going to take Ian on the best fucking ride of his life. Mickey was back in record time, keys in hand, “So, uh… you ready for a ride?” Mickey asked, looking into the sexiest pair of green eyes he’d ever seen.

“I can’t wait.” Ian said grinning at Mickey.


	2. Show me how fast you can go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own, so please forgive me

Hoping into the suv as fast as they could and taking off down the road, “so you wAnt to see how fast this baby can go,” Mickey says looking at ian. 

“Yes, but uh how fast can you go,” Mickey slowly turning towards him “well how about we find out just how fast, hmmmm.”

“Fuck Mickey your so hot holy shit, pull the fuck over now.” Slowly turning towards him to start rubbing his cock thur his pants as they sit at the red light.

“Fuck man you gotta stop or I’m going to cum in my pants, just uhh shit just wait, so I can pull over to that ally over there.”

As soon as Mickey parked the suv they were on each other so fast kissing hard and fast, ian slipping his tongue in Mickeys mouth loving his taste. 

“Fuck man you got to get these jeans off, If your cock feels as big as it does I have to see it.” 

Ian starts unbuckling his belt as fast as he can to drop his pants and boxers, as soon as he does Mickeys jaw drops, looking at the perfect dick in front of him.

“Good thing I know how to drive stick, cause holy fuck man your cock is perfect.”

Not wasting one more minute, Mickey takes Ian’s dick in his hand stroking it, using the Precum dripping from his slit, making the taller man whimper.

“Mmmmmmm holy Fuck Mickey, shit please I want you to taste me, with those perfect pink lips and that mouth.”

“Yea, you want that, fucking get in the back man, I need that cock in mouth now!”

Both men scramble to get to the back of the suv in record time, ripping clothes off as fast as then can. 

“Lay down so I can work that dick with mouth.” As soon as ian is on his back Mickey takes his dick and licks from his balls all the way to the slit. 

“Fuck, fuckkkkkk holy shit Mickey your mouth omg.”

Mickey expertly deep throating making the tip of Ian’s dick hit the back of his throat on every third bob.

“Shit man you gotta stop or I’m going to cum, your mouth is just to good, god damn.”

Mickey lifts off his dick with a wet plop, looking into green eyes bringing his lips back to Ian’s eagerly letting him taste himself on Mickeys tongue.

Mickey breaking from the kiss, “Fuck I need you in me man, like right fucking now.”

“Come here” ian says flipping Mickey onto his back while spreading his legs open and reaching for the lub packet and condom he keep in his wallet.

“Shit get these boxers off, I need to see you,” ian says while tugging them down and off as quick as possible.

“Wow, your sexy as all Fuck Mickey, I’m going to fuck you so good”

“Come on man quick looking and get the fuck on me already, I need that cock man.”

With out another word ian opens the lube packet spreading it onto his fingers, while taking Mickeys cock in his mouth and shoving two fingers in to his tight hole.

“Mmmmm shit ian, fuck you know how to suck cock good,” Mickey moans while grabbing hard at his red hair tugging at it harder then he intended.

As Ian starts to add a third finger pushing in and out trying to open him up good for the pounding he’s about to get.

“Get the fuck in me already, I don’t want to cum like this, shit!”

“Turn over so I can see this tight ass of yours,” ian says as Mickey gets up so fast into his hands and knees.

“Fuck you have the most perfect ass Iv ever seen, and I’m going wreck you so hard mmmmm.”

“Shut the fuck up and fuck me already, I need that cock man, please,” 

“Are you begging mick?” “Cause if you are hmmmmm it’s turning me on,” ian says rubbing Mickeys tight ass and spanking the right cheek hard unexpectedly.”

“Fuck did you just fucking spank me?” “ do it again.”

So Ian did while rubbing the tip of his dick against Mickeys tight opening, making Mickey squirm with excitement.

“Shit, please ian, I need you now.”

Rolling the condom onto himself and taking the last of the lube packet spread in onto his dick, in one swift motion slides his cock deep in Mickeys tight ass.

“Oh my god mick, your so fucking tight.” Looking down while starting to slowly move in and out of him. 

“Mmmmm god damn best ass Iv ever seen.”

“I need you to wreck me dude, hard and fast.”  
Mickey says with labored breaths as ian starts to move faster, hitting his prostate over and over. 

“Does it fell good Mickey?” 

“Fuck yea it does, your cock feels amazing ian, best Iv ever had, mmmmm right there shit, don’t stop.”

“Shit I need to see you, I want you to ride me so I can see that thick cock of yours bouncing while you get of on my dick.”

As they scrambled to switch positions Mickey straddles ian and grabs his cock and lines him self up sliding down on that perfect dick to give give the ride of his life.

“Oh my god Mickey, you look incredible riding my cock, fuck you take it so well.”

“Yea hold on baby I’m about to ride the shit out of you.”

Mickey starts popping his ass up and down while hitting his prostate on every down thurst, all while making ian squirm beneath him.

“Fuck ian I need to cum, please touch me,”

Ian plants his feet to the floor of the back of the suv, and starts to pound into Mickeys ass as fast as he can, watching Mickey grab onto his chest to get some leverage, closing his eyes in ecstasy.

“Open your eyes, I want to see them when you cum.”

Mickey opens his eyes looking down at ian while reaching for his dick to start jerking off.

“No!” “ your going to cum untouched, just look at me.”

“Shit ian I’m close, please fuck me harder, make me cum.”

Ian starts going as fast as he can, ready to cum himself any second now. 

“Shit, shit right there ian fuck don’t stop I’m going to cum hmmmmm.”

Looking straight into green eyes Mickey shoots his cum all over Ian’s chest and face, so hard that he almost passes out, while seconds later ian is coming hard into the condom.

They lay there for a minute catching there breath, as Mickey gets up and rolls over to the side of ian, and ian says

“ shit man, that was the best fucking test drive I have been on, god damn!”

“Yea well I told you I was going to give you ride, didn’t I.” Mickey says looking at ian chuckling. 

“So are you going to buy the suv or what?”

“Well I think I have to now, considering you gave me the ride of my life.”


End file.
